Palevo
by Nive Rild
Summary: This is a fanfiction to HamletMachine's short comic "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik". Yuri graphic drabble. Beta reading by: Vladimir the Hamster /u/670888/ The Red Soldier is back from her mission and is having some good time with her lady Miss Petrova. But oh, they got busted!


You know what I love the most?

To have your weight spread all over my body in the morning. Your glossy, posh hair tangling me, making every move risky. Your gorgeous breasts hugging me, and I can't help but tease the ripe, warm nipple.

"Nn" you protest. You want to sleep some more. I should obey.

I'm used to waking up early; a soldier's life is tough stuff. And now my inner clock tells me to start my busy day, but there's sweet and sleepy you. I squirm under you, trying to find some position in which I could lie some more hours 'till you let me get up.

Different, messy thoughts crowd my mind. What's been done, what is to be done… Many things which I adore to forget in your bed while we have sex…

Then your kiss startles me, tongue crawling in. I hungrily accept the offer, somehow realizing that I actually managed to sleep more. Your mouth smells wonderful. I wonder how you make it so that after sleep your saliva is like syrup… You must be a real princess after all.

"What are you thinking of?" You whisper, tenderly brushing me with your lips. I shudder in delight.

"Nothing in particular."

My hands measure the shapes of your slender body. You're the luxury simple people would never attain. But I will hope forever that you'd still be mine each time I am back from my missions.

You part your legs, letting me touch you in between. You're still hot from the night. You're still so wet, my finger gets lost in your welcoming tightness. And I'm about to come undone when you shake your thighs a little, urging me to fill you up.

"Stand above me on your knees," I say in a low husky voice.

You sweep my hair closer to my neck, and mount up, clasping legs against my shoulders, making it easier for me to reach your needy parts. Sweet Jesus, this excitement hurts, but I can't even remember myself, when I see you turning pinkish in anticipation. I just know I want to lick you. Slowly may be a little too cruel when you ask me to hurry.

I take time caressing your back, and then your splendid butt cheeks, and then my hand changes side and my fingers dive in. You gasp and jerk forward. Mnh, you're so ready, it's such a pleasure to observe this sex flush, you're succulent and enticing…

How I'd want to tease you more! But I myself can't wait to press my lips gently into your flesh.

Suddenly you catch my wandering hand and place it on your breast. I squeeze it immediately; I'm about to start moaning myself.

My tasty queen, let me burst you to seventh heaven before this morning gains full speed.  
I spread you with my tongue, and find your hardness, making you breath soundly when I start to roll it and suck it. Yeah, no g-spotting today, honey, I'll make you come simply with two fingers, tongue and a little tit fondling.

"Please...more!" You eagerly beg me, but I just widen you until it hurts. "Mm, …huh…like this…"

And then you grasp my hand and dig nails in, shuddering, moaning and pulsing all over—your pleasure empathically releases my strain as well.

You're flowing. You're emitting heat. Leisurely you lie back down to cuddle in my arms, covering us with the blanket. I expect nothing from you, just be as sweet and satisfied as you are now. But you intend to comfort me now…

And just when your hand crawls near the line of my pants, someone suddenly knocks on the door.  
"Honey, I wish we could eat breakfast together before I depart, so you, girls, better get out of bed soon!"

You watch me in silent horror and I just smirk the fear off.

"Come on. He's a father after all. Parents, they seem to feel stuff like this."

"What if—"

"Let's cope with it when it happens, shall we?"

"You're so…"

"Practical. I rely on facts. Stop worrying sick out of nothing, baby."

You pout, still letting me kiss you.

I wish I could be more convincing. But how can I do it, if I'm not sure myself...


End file.
